


Bloody Hell

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twisted, Vampire Jim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “如果我在别处遇到你，会否好一点呢？”“一定会的。”





	Bloody Hell

 

　　“叫我Lily，”她说。

　　金发碧眼的陌生人咧嘴一笑。那是一个相当孩子气的笑容，却又恰好符合他的魅力。他说：“叫我Jim。”

　　“Jim，”她重复了一遍。她被他的蓝眼睛固定住了。她想要扭头，但却只能继续盯着他看。Jim的笑容渐渐淡下来，他的眼睛似乎变得更浅、更亮。她认为有些事情要发生了；但是他虽然没有移开视线，却也没有靠近的意图。她的心脏怦怦直跳。

　　也许在下一秒。也许在下下一秒。也许在这一秒。

　　“抱歉。”

　　也许不会发生了。

　　打断他们的男人有着深色的头发和深色的眼睛，在那句毫无诚意的道歉（或者致意之后）他拉着Jim站起来，然后终于看向Lily。

　　“我很抱歉，”他说（仍然毫无诚意），“我们得走了。”

　　“呃……好？”Lily的笑意僵在脸上，“你们……？”

　　“朋友。”男人说。

　　Jim再次对她微笑，然后就这样，他们走了。

　　Lily试着微笑。当她真的笑出来，她点了一杯伏特加，并且告诉她自己，夜还长着。

* * *

 

　　“你的类型？”

　　他们走出酒吧的那一刻Jim问道。Mccoy摇了摇头。

　　“那为什么？”

　　“为什么？”Mccoy挥了挥右手，他试着愤怒起来但是却失败了。他只感觉到疲惫。“我才应该问你为什么？”他再试了一次。他的父亲请求他停掉维生装置。Joce和Clay在床上。Jo叫他叔叔。血。阳光。

　　阳光让他感到一阵轻微的厌恶。这阵厌恶让他愤怒起来。很好。也许不那么好。不是重点了。他愤怒地说：“我倒是要问你：为什么你在寻找新的猎物？你告诉我我是唯一一个，然后，你在这里，怎么，试图找一个新猎物？”

　　Jim沉默了片刻。“你嫉妒了？”

　　“什么？没有！呃。也许。这不是重点。为什么你在狩猎？”

　　“只是一点无害的调情，”Jim说。

　　“调情个鬼，你的眼睛都快变成银色了。”

　　“而且朋友可没资格嫉妒。”

　　Mccoy刻意忽视掉Jim语气中的不满，让愤怒主宰自己的思绪。

　　“Jim。”他沉声说

　　“Bones。”

　　Mccoy收住脚步。

　　“好。”他拒绝看向Jim。“我再问一遍，我的爱人，为什么你刚才在跟别人调情？”

　　“我喜欢你这么说。你知道，让一切听起来柔软又可爱，而不是什么落后黑暗的主仆关系。”Jim挖苦地说。

　　“Jim！”

　　“看着我，我就回答你的问题。”

　　Mccoy叹气。他扭过头去，看向Jim的蓝眼睛。正如他所说，它们已经浅到近乎银色了。Jim微笑起来，主动牵住他的手。

　　“我饿了。”

　　“我知道。见鬼，这就是我在你身边的意义。”

　　Jim侧头。

　　“难道不是因为你爱我？”

　　Mccoy垂下视线，思考了片刻。

　　“那也是一个原因。”

　　当他再次抬头，Jim的眼睛一点蓝色都没有了。他微笑着拥抱Mccoy，说：“我们回家吧。”

　　“我讨厌这么做。”Mccoy嘟囔道。

　　天旋地转。下一瞬间他们回到他们的卧室里。

* * *

 

　　Mccoy醒来时Jim不在身边。他慢悠悠坐起来，仍然没逃过一阵天旋地转。他闭上眼睛骂了句脏话，扶着床头站起来。

　　他去洗了个澡，然后给自己做了早餐。用过早餐之后他感觉好了一点。他提起精神在大宅里转了一圈，哪里都没有Jim。

　　他开始慌了。

　　但他什么都做不了。从一年半前他遇见Jim的那一晚开始，他就什么都没有了，除了Jim给他的一点东西。

　　他坐到沙发上，躺下来蜷缩成一团。他凡事往坏处想的那一部分已经开始编造一千种幻想，绝大多数包括一个正在猎食的Jim，少部分包括一堆曾经是Jim的灰烬。

　　他突然想起来吸血鬼死去时什么都不会留下，连灰烬都不会有。而这并不能然他好受一点。

　　他抱住自己，静静地恐慌。

* * *

 

　　下午一点时Jim回来了。他悄无声息地出现在客厅，第一个动作就是一个踉跄。Mccoy匆忙迎上去接住他，他们一起摔在地上。

　　“很好笑，”Jim咧嘴笑道，“两个虚弱的人。噢，不对。是一个虚弱的人，和一个虚弱的吸血鬼。”

　　“你去了哪？”Mccoy捧起他的脸仔细检查。他看起来很虚弱，但没有明显的灼伤。他的眼睛是浅淡的蓝，和他昨晚高潮时候的印象差不多，这让他稍微松了一口气。“大白天出去，你疯了吗？你是一个吸血鬼，Jim，你忘了吗？”

　　“我当了四百多年的吸血鬼，”Jim拍开他的手，“还轮不到你来提醒我。”

　　“那你为什么要白天出去？”

　　“我没有捕猎。”

　　“什么？”

　　Jim爬起来。“你以为我不知道？我几乎能闻出来。你的担心。他吸血了吗？他杀人了吗？噢那头野兽。不，我只是出去办一点手续。”

　　Mccoy沉默了片刻。

　　“我很抱歉，”他最后决定说，“我没法阻止我自己这么想。”

　　“我知道，”Jim说。“你就是不能相信我。”

　　“我不能。”

　　他不用看Jim都知道他露出了受伤的表情。但这是事实，Mccoy不会说谎。

　　Jim消失在一楼的客房里，Mccoy躺在地上，凝视着吊灯。

　　他们终于开始争吵了。

　　他觉得好一点了。

* * *

 

　　三天以后他不得不踹开那间客房的门，Jim躺在床上，苍白得近乎透明。

　　“Jim，”Mccoy从牙缝里挤出一个词。他只用了三步就冲到床边，跳到床上，把Jim的摁进自己怀里。

　　“不。”Jim说。但他的尖牙却已经穿透Mccoy的皮肤，刺穿他的静脉。

　　这一次他们没有做爱。Jim停下的时候Mccoy几乎无法动弹，但当Jim准备说话的时候他还是聚集起力气说：“不。”

　　Jim一脸惊讶。“我还什么都没说。”

　　“我不会离开你。”Mccoy说，“我一无所有。离开你我根本没法生存。”

　　“你当然可以，”Jim的眼睛蓝得像晴天，“我前几天给你办了一套假身份。”

　　Mccoy叹了口气。他真讨厌这种时刻。不得不坦诚的时刻。

　　“我爱你。”他闭着眼睛说。

　　Jim收紧拥抱他的胳臂。

　　“你只是在阻止我去谋杀别人。”

　　“你知道我说的是真的。”

　　“你在说谎，”Jim闭上眼睛，把头埋进Mccoy颈弯。“或者是斯德哥尔摩。或者什么。你从来不爱我。我得威胁你你才会这么说。”

　　他抽了抽鼻子。Mccoy笑了一声。

　　他们静静地拥抱了很久。最后Jim说：“我很抱歉。”

　　“你是应该抱歉。”Mccoy轻声说，“我……我也很抱歉。我应该相信你，但我不能。我就是……不能。”

　　“你是一个好人。”Jim说，“这就是为什么我们不会有好结局。”

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“别。”

* * *

 

　　“如果我在别处遇到你，会否好一点呢？”

　　“一定会的。”

* * *

 

　　“Jim？”Lily不太确定地呼唤道。

　　撑着黑伞的金发男子扭头，惊讶地睁大眼睛。“Lily？”

　　“对！呃，你好？”Lily说，“很高兴再次见面？”

　　Jim笑了起来。

　　“那是我的爱人，”他突然说，“他叫Leonard。”

　　“呃……好？”Lily不太确定地说。她开始觉得打招呼是一个愚蠢的举措了。她就应该直接走过去的。太尴尬了。

　　“噢！”Jim突然叫道，“看那边！”

　　Lily下意识地扭头看向他指的方向，除了一片静默的墓碑什么都没有。

　　“什么？”她一边问一边扭头看Jim，但他原来站立的地方只有一把收起来的黑伞。

　　Lily眨眨眼睛。

　　“怪人。”她大声说。

　　她戴上耳机，继续晨跑。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我很抱歉很抱歉很抱歉写了这种东西出来。写的很烂。抱歉。  
> 祝新年快乐。


End file.
